Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker2_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Red Dust of Mecca! | Synopsis2 = One day while in a saloon getting his canteen refilled, the Two-Gun Kid witnesses as an outlaw named Shotgun Shanks bursts looking to hire the best guns in the room offering to pay them a large sum of money to join up with him. When he spots the Two-Gun Kid he offers the gunslinger even more money, but the Kid refuses. When some of Shank's men try to gun him down for insulting their boss, the Kid is faster at the draw and tells Shanks to get lost. Shanks does so, but soon he and his posse begin going from town to town robbing them blind and burning them to the ground. Seeing the aftermath of Shank's trail of carnage the Two-Gun Kid decides it's not his job to stop the outlaw until he sees the survivors who have been displaced as a result of his looting and decides to put a stop to it. About a week later Shanks and his army celebrating their most recent successful raid and tells his men that their next job will be to take over the town of Mecca, a town that is already crawling with outlaws. He learns from the local law that Shanks is planning on coming into town and taking over and that they have no power to stop him, but the Kid decides to do something about it anyway. Soon, the Two-Gun Kid is the only man standing out in Mecca's main street as Shotgun Shanks and his men come racing in on horseback. The Kid opens fire, taking down many of the outlaws. Even though he is outnumbered, the Kid still stands his grounds, but when he manages to shoot down Shotgun Shanks the locals decide to fight for their own freedom and help the Kid in finishing off the rest of the gang, preventing them from taking over the town. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Keller | Inker3_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is riding through the range when suddenly someone tries to take shots at him. Dismounting his horse Steel, the Kid goes looking to see who was shooting at him and is surprised to find that it is a girl who is guarding a mine. She accuses him of being one of the hire gunmen of a man named Stone. But before she can shoot Kid Colt, her father stops her. Recognizing the Kid from somewhere, he explains that Stone is a man who has been trying to force them off their stake and believing that Kid Colt is not part of his hired guns, he tells his daughter to stand down and let him go. The Kid leaves and no sooner than he is gone, Stone and his men arrive to take the mine away from the family. When Stone threatens to harm her father the girl stands down and agrees to give Stone the mine and show him where the hidden vein of gold is located. As they are being led into the mine they are unaware that Kid Colt has not really left, but has been watching in secret from the nearby bushes. Kid Colt quickly dispatches the guards at the mouth of the mine and then goes down and faces Stone and his men, shooting them down and saving the family and their fortune from the outlaws. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sue * Sue's father Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker4_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = While riding on Sugar Loaf Hill, the Two-Gun Kid witnesses an explosion off in the distance and decides to go and investigate. Going to the sight of the explosion he finds that Dead Man's Bridge has been blown up and that the local ranchers will now have to either rebuild or divert their cattle through Messa Flats. Suddenly he remembers that the Boulder Stage is due to pass through the area any minute and could ride off the cliff to their doom. He races off to intercept the coach and manages to stop it just in time. The Two-Gun Kid sends the coach drivers back to town to warn the Road Agent about the bridge being out while he investigates the explosion. He finds evidence that the bridge was detonated with powder kegs on both side and finds a broken Mexican Star Spur at the scene and realizes he can find the person responsible by matching the broken spur to it's twin. Riding into Big Gap, the Two-Gun Kid happens upon a city hall meeting is underway and a man named Hutch Haines is proposing to build a new bridge at a hefty cost. Hearing this the Two-Gun Kid objects to the plan and accuses him of blowing up the bridge himself so he can make money off the disaster. Haines denies being responsible until the Kid shows the broken spur and points out that Haines is wearing the matching spur. Suddenly, Haines' men begin to open fire while Hutch makes an escape. The Kid tells the local sheriff not to worry as Haines and his men will resurface when they try to build a new bridge. Sure enough Haines and his men do show up to the bridge building but decide another course of action: robbing the bank while the law is out of town overseeing the bridge construction. They succeed in their robbery and try to make an escape but the Two-Gun Kid follows after them with guns blazing. As they cross the bridge, Haines and his men set up explosives on it again and the Kid tries his best to disarm the powder kegs. He succeeds in gunning own all of Haines' men, but Haines manages to get cover to the other side of the bridge just as the explosives go off. The Kid manages to grab hold of the wreckage and pull himself up where Hutch Haines is waiting on the other side. Haines draws his guns but the Two-Gun Kid proves to be the faster draw, gunning him down. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}